The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset
mały|centruj|670 px The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset – drugi rozdział do gry The Elder Scrolls Online. Rozdziały są bardzo dużymi dodatkami wprowadzającymi ogromną ilość nowej zawartości, w tym zmiany w systemie gry, nowe umiejętności, nowe klasy. Nawet nowi gracze, którzy dopiero kupią The Elder Scrolls Online z dodatkiem Summerset, mogą od razu zagrać w rozdział z innymi graczami na innych poziomach dzięki One Tamriel. Za preorder nagrodą był wierzchowiec Nightmare Senche. Dodatek rozgrywa się na wyspie Alinor, która występuje w serii The Elder Scrolls po raz pierwszy od czasu The Elder Scrolls: Arena oraz na wyspie Artaeum, występującej jako miejsce akcji po raz pierwszy w seriiSummerset and Update 18 Preview. The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset ma teren większy od The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind, czyli pierwszego rozdziału. Fabuła mały|prawo|170 px Królowa Ayrenn wydała dekret, dzięki któremu granice Alinoru zostały otwarte dla wszystkich bez wyjątków. Przybywają kupcy, imigranci i podróżnicy. Pomimo naturalnego piękna Wysp Summerset, kryje się tam starożytne zło. Poza tym, nie każdy cieszy się z dekretu królowejSummerset and Update 18 Preview. Spiskowcy współpracują z daedrami. Jednym z przeciwników jest frakcja Court of Bedlam. The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset kontynuuje wątek tajemniczych intryg, które były zasugerowane w podstawowej grze, a potem ukazały się w fabule The Elder Scrolls Online: Morrowind i The Elder Scrolls Online: Clockwork City. Oprócz tego, fabuła dotyczy stosunków miejscowych z osobami przybywającymi z zagranicy. Następuje zderzenie kultur, niektórzy mieszkańcy po prostu nie są przyzwyczajeni do tylu przedstawicieli innych rasSummerset and Update 18 Preview. Ważnym elementem fabuły jest Zakon Psijic, do którego można dołączyć po raz pierwszy w serii The Elder Scrolls. Magowie z tego zakonu powrócili po około 350 latach nieobecnościUncover the Secrets of the Psijic Order. Vestige pomaga im, jako nowy rekrut, zamknąć tajemnicze i niszczycielskie wyłomy w czasieSummerset and Update 18 Preview. Nowe elementy gry mały|prawo|170 px Wprowadzona została cała nowa linia umiejętności związana z tworzeniem biżuterii w grze. Tworzenie biżuterii jest dostępne tylko dla osób posiadających ten dodatekSummerset and Update 18 PreviewCheck out Jewelry Crafting With this Preview & Guide. Dodano także linię umiejętności Psijic OrderSummerset and Update 18 Preview. Dodatek zawiera 6 nowych delves, 6 nowych World Bossów i 2 public dungeony. Wprowadza także nowy element, Abyssal Geyser zamiast Dark AnchorSummerset and Update 18 Preview. Cloudrest to nowy TrialFace the Welkynar in Cloudrest, The Elder Scrolls Online’s Newest Trial. Ciekawostki Wraz z dodatkiem do gry został wprowadzony Update 18 dla wszystkich graczy. Zawiera onSummerset and Update 18 PreviewRevel in the Spoils of War with Update 18’s PvP Additions & Improvements: * Nagrody za codzienne logowanie. Mogą to być przedmioty takie jak eliksiry czy żywność, waluty, rzeczy kolekcjonerskie, a nawet Crown Crates. * Nagrody za rozgrywanie battlegrounds codziennie. * Możliwość wysyłania rzeczy kupionych w Crown Store jako prezenty dla innych graczy. * Poprawki i nowości w PvP. Poprawienie systemu otrzymywania Alliance Points, nowe codziennie zadania, możliwość otrzymania hełmu Arena Gladiator jako przedmiotu możliwego do dostania tylko przez graczy udzielających się w PvP. Galeria The Elder Scrolls Online Summerset tapeta promocyjna.jpg|Tapeta promująca dodatek Wyspa Alinor concept art (Online).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna wyspy Alinor Zwierzęta concept art (Online).jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna zwierząt z Wysp Summerset Zakon Psijic concept art (Online).jpg|Koncept wyposażenia Zakonu Psijic Divine Prosecution concept art (Online).jpg|Koncept wyposażenia Divine Prosecution Sapiarchs concept art (Online).jpg|Koncept wyposażenia Sapiarchów Przypisy Nawigacja be:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset de:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset en:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset fr:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset it:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset ru:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset pt:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset es:The Elder Scrolls Online: Summerset Kategoria:Gry